The disclosed technology relates generally to a convertible mobile exerciser.
It is well-known that cycling is an excellent rehabilitation technique for knee injuries, leg injuries or any other leg ailments in which cyclical movement will improve muscle tone and strength. All of the major muscles of the legs are used at one point or another during cycling but the major muscles that are used for generating power are the quadriceps group. During the pedal cycle the quadriceps mainly work as you push the pedal down and straighten your leg while the hamstrings at the back of thigh work to bend the knee. By using cycling within a rehabilitation program, the leg muscles can be strengthened while controlling the amount of stresses to the knee and other leg parts. For example, knees can benefit from the cyclical movement without applying excessive forces so that articular cartilage covering the ends of your bones can get nourished. Cycling has also been shown to be a relatively safe activity for rehabilitation after anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) reconstruction as the strain that is placed on the ACL during cycling at rehabilitation levels is relatively low.
Recumbent cycles allow a user to sit in a chair with a backrest and provide an exercise alternative for individuals who cannot sit safely on a stationary bike. There is no difference in the range of motion at the knee between recumbent and upright cycling. However, the change in position does alter the direction that forces are applied to the knee joint resulting in less load being placed on the leg muscles and ligaments during recumbent cycling. It has therefore been suggested that recumbent cycling may be preferential to upright cycling for some rehabilitation therapies.
While the benefit of recumbent cycling is excellent, the user can spend many hours on the bike every week which tends to become boring and repetitive. This can lead to some users not spending the time they need for rehabilitation on the stationary bike.